1. Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly to a touch panel having an improved structure and a display device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, touch panels have been applied to various electronic apparatuses such as display devices for user convenience. Such a touch panel is provided with electrodes each of which includes a plurality of electrode parts having uniform width and spacing for uniform detection of touch.
With the expansion of the fields of application of display devices, various properties are required for the respective use applications. Specifically, requirements associated not only with simple image display but also with stereoscopic effect, immersion and the like are increased. In order to meet this variety of requirements, display devices that are manufactured in a curved state or to have a curved structure have become commercially available in the market.
However, when an electrode of a touch panel applied to such a display device includes a plurality of electrode parts having uniform width and spacing, the contact area or touch area defined by a touch device (such as a finger or a stylus pen) with respect to a curved touch panel may vary from one region to another. Consequently, it may be impossible to achieve normal touch or accurate detection of touch in a region in which a contact area is small.